The Scarf
by otaku-at-best
Summary: Soul, and Maka find themselves meeting in a convenient store, and bonding over a scarf? All character rights go to Atsushi Ōkubo, but the plot belongs to me. One-shot {COMPLETED}


Soul's Pov:

"Thanks Mister!" the little girl said walking off with her mother.

I sighed knowing that the walk from here to convenient store would take longer than I thought and I'd be colder while doing it without my scarf now. At least I know they sell cheap scarfs.

.

.

 _'It's so freezing, this is so uncool'_ I thought to myself while trying to keep my teeth from chattering to loudly.

Finally reaching my destination I quickly make my way into the warm store in hopes of making my body the temperature what's its supposed to be.

.

.

Maka's Pov:

 _'Why is it so cold?!'_ I internally shouted scolding myself for not wearing more clothes.

Seeing a convenient store I quickly walk in. _'Maybe there's a cheap scarf here I can buy!_

.

.

Making my way towards the clothes I see the last scarf, it's a nice long black and gray stripped one that I could probably wrap around a couple of times.

Just when I was about to grab it a tan hand beat me to it.

 _'No no no its way to cold outside without a scarf, I must have it or I'll freeze! '_ I panicked

"H-hey, um that's my scarf" I said mentally facepalming at my stutter.

"Huh? " fully turning around I meet slightly droopy red eyes, they were really nice like cherries.

Snapping out of my gaze, I saw the man smirk at me.

"Like what you see tiny-tits?" he remarked.  
Normally I would Maka-chop anyone who said that to me, but I needed that scarf way to bad to care at this point.

"Yes, that scarf in your hand there looks nice" I sassed back.

Putting his hands up in mock defeat he suggested that we just share the scarf, which I agreed to.

.

.

.

Soul's Pov:

"By the way I didn't get your name" she spoke after awhile, we've been just walking around the park since we both didn't have anything to do.

"Ah, sorry it's Soul Eater" I responded after a moment of silence.

"Maka Albarn" she replied shortly after.

Trying to keep the flow of the conversation going I decided to ask another question.

"So, Maka what do you do? Work wise I mean"

"I work at this cafe slash bookstore, it's a nice quiet place where you can just read, or purchase books while drinking coffee, honestly it's my favorite place. What about you? What do you do? " she turned to me emerald eyes glistening with curiosity.

I chuckled slightly before answering.

"I work for my parent's music company, I'm a composer and a pianist."

"That's cool, I'd love to hear some of your works sometime" she replied with a genuine smile. It was nice I don't get them very often in the music world.

We walked around a little more and talk for it seemed hours maybe it was, that was before she got a text from her brother saying that her friend was there to pick her up.

"I guess I have to go now" she said I might of been my imagination but I swore she looked a little saddened at the fact she had to leave.

As she started to unravel the scarf. "I-if you don't mind would you like me to walk you home? " I quickly asked.

She looked surprised at my proposal, but accepted nonetheless.

.

.

She opened the door to her apartment only to hear a loud voice.

"MAKA YOUR HOME! FINALLY I WAS STARVING!" I recognized that scream anywhere.

"Blackstar?" I asked.

"SOUL MY MAN, WHEN DID YOU AND MY SISTER HOOK UP?! "

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"STUPID BLACKSTAR WE DIDN'T HOOK UP WE JUST RAN INTO EACH OTHER AT THE STORE!"

Next thing I knew they started an all out yelling war, and the occasional Maka-chop could be heard in the mix.

"I can see how you two are related" I asked while laughing.

"SHUT UP! " the yell in unison

.

.

.

~Timeskip~

After Blackstar, and Maka's scream fest was over we decided to take a walk seeing as Blackstar lied about Maka's friend being there.

"So Blackstar is your brother, who'd a thunk?"

"Who'd a thunk? How old are you? "she giggled, I pushed her but gently since we were still sharing the scarf.

At some point we ended up sitting on a bench gazing at the stars, it was nice. We sat in a comfortable silence before Maka decided to break it.

"Hey, Soul is it possible to like a person you just meet?" she asked.

"Hmm, I think so" was my short reply.

Another silence.

Then I turned to her and said. "If it's alright by you I'd like to get to know you better"

"Yeah, I'd like that" she still had that gleam in her eyes like when we were talking about our jobs.

Slowly intertwining our fingers together we sat there in silence enjoying the peaceful Autumn breeze.

Who would of though it would've started with a scarf?

* * *

 **Author's Note: I haven't written anything in sooooooo** **long, so I hope this isn't too boring yes this is a one-shot** **for as long as I know. I'll possibly be uploading more Autumn type fanfics. Anyway thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it until next time. Bye~✌**


End file.
